Vampire-Witch Hybrid
A Vampire-Witch Hybrid is a witch that has completed their transition into a vampire. Similar to humans; if a witch is extracted with venom from the glands of a vampire, they will experience a painful and horrendous transition into an newborn immortal and be in a state of transition. In order to complete the transition within the next 24 hours, the vampire-witch hybrid must consume an exceptional amount of human blood or else they will become eradicated. Vampire-Witch Hybrids possess the eccentric abilities of both vampires and witches. Description Vampire-Witch Hybrids are an extremely rare species, with only three known classification of hybrids in existence. As they possess the vampiric and wiccan gene, vampire-witch hybrids have an immunity to what normal vampires have weaknesses towards. In contrivance, their able to liberate and preliminate into their magical persona in order to gain an increasing oscillation of power when casting spells and using magical illuminations in general. Characteristically, they appear like a normal being due to their magical blood, but are shown to acquire pale skin and being undead immortals. Given into consideration and ruminated like all immortal hybrids; the vampire-witch hybrid has an intoxicated bloodlust that vindicates their internal anatomies, although very rarely. Due to their vampiric characteristics, their age becomes infinitely stimulating once they have transitioned as their immortality trait ceases them from aging. In addition to being half witch, Vampire-Witch Hybrids can also blend in with society much easier than normal vampires. Powers & Abilities Vampire-Witch Hybrids possess all the common abilities of normal vampires. However, because they are basically vampire witches, they are therefore more powerful than standard vampires. Like with normal vampires, their powers increase with time and age. Vampire Powers All of these powers are more potent when the vampire-witch hybrid gets older and feeds on human blood. * Super Strength: Vampire-Witch Hybrids are noticeably much stronger than average adult humans, some shapeshifters, and most vampires and slowly grow stronger with time. They always have the advantage of superior strength in direct combat with a human. Even new vampire-witch hybrids who are still in transition can toss an average size fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their other feats include single-handedly lifting grown men high off the ground by the throat and snapping their necks, ripping people apart and ripping out internal organs such as hearts with little to no effort. Their strength is also more powerful than that of werewolves that are not in wolf form. Their strength allows them to jump higher and further than any natural creature. Vampire-Witch Hybrids who feed on humans are stronger than those who feed on animal blood. * Super Speed: Vampire-Witch Hybrids are much faster than humans and werewolves in human form and can possibly out run a werewolf even in wolf form. Vampire-Witch Hybrids can accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. Their reflexes are similarly heightened. Like their strength, their speed increases with age. * Super Agility: Vampire-Witch Hybrids possess superhuman agility. They have shown that they can move, jump very high, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. Vampire-Witch Hybrids can jump with their super speed too. Vampire-Witch Hybrids that feed on human blood can jump much higher than vampires that feed on animal blood. These abilities increase with age. * Emotional Control: Vampire-Witch Hybrids have the supernatural ability to remove or dull their emotions. They can switch off their ability to feel emotions such as fear and guilt allowing them to kill without remorse, go against any opponent without fear and relieve themselves of depression and sadness. A vampire-witch hybrid without there emotions is far more calculating and direct than one who keeps them on. However, the vampire-witch hybrid will become a remorseless killer almost unrecognizable from the person they truly are. * Enhanced Emotions: Vampire-Witch Hybrids experience emotions more powerfully than humans. Emotions like love, joy and happiness are intensified for vampire-witch hybrids; allowing them to live life more intensely. This ability allows vampires to feel emotions at their peak regardless of their age. The Old Ones have been shown experiencing emotions as powerfully today as they did two thousand years ago. Conversely sadness, depression, guilt, fear and anger are also amplified causing most vampires to turn off their emotions. * Dream Manipulation: Vampire-Witch Hybrids can control dreams and subconscious. The vampire-witch hybrid can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. Vampire-Witch Hybrids can manipulate and enter the subconsious of other vampires and even an Old One if they are weak enough. * Heightened Senses: 'This includes super sight, super hearing, touch, taste, smell. They can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings, smell blood, and see in total darkness. * 'Mind Compulsion: Vampire-Witch Hybrids have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. * Immortality: A vampire-witch hybrid stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampire-witch hybrids then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. The only known disease or infection that can kill a vampire is a werewolf bite. * Accelerated Healing: Vampire-Witch Hybrids can snap their finger bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement. * Anger: If emotional justifications are enhanced upon the specific situation, a vampire-witch hybrid's strength can become temporarily heightened and can even subjugate an older vampire within the moment. * Eidetic Memory: Vampire-Witch Hybrids are said to possess impeccable and culminating recollection of their entire existence as they are unable to forget since becoming sired within the species of vampirism. Their mental consciousness are often classified as repositories, in which they contain and conceal all information permanently; regardless of how far the specific memories recede into the past. * Healing Factor: vampire-witch hybrids possess the ability to recover tissue from any form of physical damage to their bodies in seconds, but still feel the pain of a wound before it heals. Vampires can snap their bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement. * Immortality: vampire-witch hybrids stop aging once turned. Upon their transformation, they become immune to all conventional illness, diseases, viruses and infections, though the exception is cancer, which can only be exacerbated by vampirism. * True Face: A non-original vampire-witch hybrids's true face is the appearance they are hiding under their normal human face. When their true face is revealed, the sclera of their eyes turns blood-red, dark veins appear under their eyes as the blood pumps forcefully through them, and their canine teeth extend into razor-sharp fangs. Their true face can be revealed whenever they wish, but it will appear against their will whenever they are aroused by the scent of blood, or are feeling intense emotions such as anger, lust, sadness, etc. Their fangs are extremely sharp which gives them the ability to tear into almost any substance (including and especially flesh) and tear off limbs. Their true face will appear for the first time, either while they drink human blood for the first time or shortly afterward. With the fangs come the darkened veins under the eyes as well. Witchcraft Powers All these are the powers and abilities they possess because of their witch side. * Channeling: The act of channeling or drawing other forms of energy and power by focusing on celestial events. ** Conjuration: The act of calling, commanding, or summoning an element, object, person, or spirit already in existence. ** Elemental Control: The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, water, and weather. ** Mind Control: The act of controlling and manipulating the minds of humans. This ability is similar to the vampiric ability of mind compulsion; however, the witch variant does not require eye-contact and can be achieved through touch. ** Mind Stunning: The act of bemusing and rendering someone unconscious. ** Pain Infliction: The act of creating and inflicting excruciating pain upon another person, especially vampires. ** Precognition: The act of foreseeing future events and happenings. ** Spell Casting: The act of changing and controlling events by magical influence. ** Telekinesis: The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and persons. ** Potion Making: The act of brewing and concocting supernatural elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties. ** Siphoning: vampire-witch hybrids possess the rare ability to absorb magic, in all forms, from another source. Weaknesses Despite their incredible power, Vampire-Witch Hybrids possess the common weaknesses inherited in all vampires. These include: * Uninvited Invitation: Vampire-witch hybrid cannot enter a house without being invited in. If they are in the house without being invited in, they will become disoriented. * Werewolf Bite: The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to normal Vampire-witch hybrid but not to The Old Ones. * Vervain: When ingested, vervain causes a Vampires-witch hybrid to become severely weak and feverish. If a vampire's skin is exposed to vervain, it can result in burning them. * Device: The device was a weapon designed to emit a high-frequency noise that could only be heard by vampires and werewolves,Vampire-witch hybrid. * Decapitation: Removing the head of a Vampire-witch hybrid will result in its instant death. * Magic: Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of Vampire-witch hybrid to explode. * Heart Extraction: If a Vampire-witch hybrid heart is removed with horrendous extraction, it will cause instant death. * Physical Contact: Vampire-witch hybrids need physical contact with their source in order to siphon from them. * Physical Trauma: Minor physical injuries such as gunshots, stab wounds and broken bones will cause a vampire-witch hybrid pain and also slow them down. However, this is momentary as they will heal completely within seconds. It seems physical trauma can hurt them anywhere on the body (ex-eye gauging, drowning). * Vervain: vampire-witch hybrids are affected by vervain like their vampire counterparts. They can't compel anyone on vervain. * Werewolf Bite: vampire-witch hybrids are still susceptible to the bite of a werewolf however, they are able to siphon the magic from the venom, disabling its effects. Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Hybrids Category:Vampires Category:Monsters Category:Species